It's time to say goodbye
by Choi Lu
Summary: No funcionaba, ya no, desde hace mucho lo sabía. Pero aun así... no quería dejarlo, aún lo amaba... (Este fic participa en el concurso "Just be friends" de Mundo Vocaloid)


**It's time to say goodbye**

* * *

"**Este fic participa en el concurso de Just Be Friends del foro Mundo Vocaloid"**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece y este escrito es sólo parte de la expresión de mis ideas.**

* * *

_No funcionaba, ya no, desde hace mucho lo sabía. Pero aun así... no quería dejarlo, aún lo amaba..._

* * *

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Yukari?- Preguntó Yuma mientras cambiaba de canal en l TV sin prestar atención, la peli morada levantó los hombros.

-No sé, lo que sea estaría bien.- Hizo una pausa.- Incluso si no hiciéramos nada estaría bien.

El pelirrosa la miró seriamente por unos segundos para después voltear a otro lado indiferentemente.

-Cómo sea.

Yukari le miró por unos minutos, "Últimamente es tan indiferente". Extrañaba lo atento que era con ella, los pequeños detalles y momentos de alegría, quería volver a esos tiempos.

-Yuma,- comenzó a hablar- no... No olvides nuestra ida al parque el sábado.

Él se le quedo viendo y soltó un bufido.

-Claro. Como si se me fuera a olvidar.- Apagó el televisor y se puso los audífonos.

Yuma sentía que más bien ahora iba a visitar a Yukari por compromiso, "por ser novios, nada más", pensaba con frustración, ya no hacían nada reamente memorable juntos. Al principio de su relación todo parecía un cuento de hadas, una historia romántica y cursi de esas que el espectáculo quiere vender. Pero el pelirrosa no declinaba de ir con Yukari por un motivo: no quería lastimarla, no mucho; sabía que su reciente indiferencia le dolía mucho, pero sabía que si la dejaba posiblemente la destrozaría por completo, y eso era lo último que deseaba, la amaba, todavía la amaba. Aunque debía admitirlo, comenzaba a detestar esa monótona rutina en la que habían caído. De todas formas, y pese a todo aquello él estaba dispuesto a mantener el barco a flotes, sólo por ella.

* * *

Yuma se fue ya entrada la noche, se despidió de Yukari con un beso en la frente. Ya sola, la peli morada se sentó en el sillón hecha un ovillo, sentía que ya no podía más con eso, ya no era como antes.

Recordaba con nostalgia cómo habían sido esos tiernos primeros momentos; en la secundaria, eran mejores amigos que pasaron a ser novios, eran tan felices.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas "¿Qué nos pasó?" se preguntó en su mente. "Tal vez deberíamos terminar... ¡no! No quiero lastimarlo, entonces... ¿qué hago?" Miró su celular, con lentitud lo tomó y suspiró. "Debería llamar a IA, ella sabrá qué hacer."

* * *

El pelirrosa llegó al pequeño departamento que compartía con un amigo suyo, entró y se desplomó con pesadez en el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Gakupo, su compañero de departamento.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Refunfuño Yuma de mala manera. El joven se sentó a su lado.

-Claro que lo es, eres mi amigo, anda, dime.- El peli morado le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, Yuma suspiró pesadamente.

-Ya sabes, Yukari y yo... nuestro noviazgo que se está desplomando como un castillo de naipes, ¿qué más podría ser?- El pelirrosa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogó una expresión de sobresalto.- Ya no sé qué hacer, viejo, ya no sé.

Gakupo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pero sonrió pesadamente.

-No te deberías preocupar demasiado, Yuma.- Le dio otras palmadas en la espalda a modo de apoyo.- No sé, hazle saber que aún la quieres, si no... Terminar no sería tan mal, créeme.

-No lo sé, Gakupo, es como si me dijeras que intentara ganarme su amor de nuevo y como si me dijeras que al no funcionar la dejara así como así. Y no quiero hacer eso, no es correcto.

Gakupo arqueó las cejas.

-No es exactamente como quería decirlo, pero si así lo dices... – Suspiró ligeramente.- Si lo que quieres es que terminen con un _happy end_ no creo que lo logres por el camino que estás tomando, amigo.- El peli morado se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.- Piénsalo, Yuma, no quiero verte con esa cara de dolido por más tiempo.

Yuma suspiró "Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no. No sé, pero debería relajarme un poco, mañana es sábado y no quiero arruinarle el día a Yukari."

* * *

Yukari se levantó temprano en la mañana, se cambió y salió a un café cercano, la noche anterior había quedado con IA de verse y conversar un rato. La pelirrosa se encontraba tomando tranquilamente un café cuando vio a su amiga llegar.

-Hola, Yukari, ¿cómo amaneciste?- Saludó IA con una ligera sonrisa, la peli morada hizo una ligera mueca que claramente decía _no muy bien, pero algo es algo_. – Oh, bueno. Ven, toma asiento, ya ordené algo para ti.

-Gracias, IA.- Respondió Yukari y se sentó, por un momento se quedó en silencio, mirando el tarro de azúcar que había frente a ella.

-Bueno, bueno.- Comenzó a hablar la pelirrosa.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te angustia y te ayudo?

Yukari sonrió ligeramente pero de manera triste.

-Yuma y yo... no sé, ya no tenemos la misma conexión que como antes.- Desvió la mirada.- No sé qué hacer, IA, pareciera como si ya no me quisiera, pero aun así no me deja, yo no quisiera dejarlo, no podría.- Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sollozando nuevamente.

-Ya, ya, no llores, preciosa, no vale la pena.- Dijo IA mientras la abrazaba.

-Es que, es que no sé qué hacer, IA.- Replicó la peli morada entre sollozos.- He pensado en terminar con él, pero no quiero lastimarlo. ¿Qué hago?

IA se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Es una buena cuestión, no quieres terminar con él porque no quieres lastimarle, pero no te has puesto a pensar qué es lo que les conviene a los dos. Están intentando seguir, pero no consideran que podría ser mejor dejarlo a un lado y ser sólo amigos. No soy tú como para saber qué hacer, Yukari, pero piensa qué es lo que debes hacer, lo que te parezca correcto. –Disimuló una mueca de duda.- Lo que suceda después depende de los dos.

Yukari se quedó en silencio por un momento que a ella la pareció casi eterno, había pensado en esa idea por más de una vez, sí, pero no se sentía segura de que fuera la mejor opción; tal vez haber oído esa sugerencia como la correcta de parte de su mejor amiga la había calmado, y tal vez le había hecho decidir qué era lo correcto. Sonrió levemente y se separó de IA.

-Gracias, IA.

-De nada.- Respondió la pelirrosa con una amplia sonrisa.- Ahora mejor comamos algo que me muero de hambre.

Ambas rieron, aunque en el fondo Yukari sintiera un cosquilleo de nervios al pensar lo ue podría pasar esa tarde en el parque.

* * *

Yuma llegó a casa de Yukari a eso de las cinco, iba nervioso, pensaba en lo que Gakupo le había dicho, pero estaba decidido a no hacerlo, seguiría con esto. Yukari, por otro lado trataba de terminar de convencerse de que lo que iba a hacer fuer lo correcto, lo mejor para los dos.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó el pelirrosa con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió y asintió.

Llegaron al parque cuando comenzaba a caer el sol, se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron levemente. Caminaron y rieron, se veían tan felices, como si olvidaran que hacía unos días, quizás semanas o incluso meses apenas y se dirigían palabras de afecto. Se divirtieron, comieron helado y se dijeron lo que sentían.

Finalmente vieron juntos la puesta de sol, las luces del parque iluminaban de un cálido naranja y daban un aspecto hermoso al lugar. Sin embargo, la peli morada seguía con sus intenciones de terminar, le dolía hasta el alma, pero sabía que esto sólo había sido un pequeño momento, se sintió una tonta.

-Yuma.

-¿Qué quieres, Yukari? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa, la peli morada sintió que su corazón se encogía.

-Disfruté mucho esta tarde, fue divertido. -Dijo en voz baja.- Pero quiero hablar de algo contigo, algo muy importante.

Yuma sintió que el corazón se le detenía, ¿qué sería aquello? Tuvo un mal presentimiento, sin embargo, espero a que eso no fuera más que un pequeño sentimiento de paranoia sin fundamentos.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

La peli morada se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior, desvió le mirada y susurró algo que no pasó desapercibido a los oídos del pelirrosa.

-Tal vez... deberíamos terminar.

-¿Qué...?

-Terminar y ser sólo amigos.- Yukari se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, no sabía por qué lo había dicho, se estaba debatiendo entre decirlo o no. Volteó a ver a Yuma, quien le miraba de manera impactada, no como si estuviera asustado, más bien... decepcionado, dolido, triste. –Yuma... si no quieres podemos...

-No.- Respondió él con un hilo de voz que fue subiendo de tono.- Ya lo dijiste, ser sólo amigos... si tú lo quieres yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. – Yuma giró sobre sus talones y se retiró de ahí, dejando a Yukari en silencio. Suspiró y sonrió de forma triste.- Sólo amigos.

-Sólo amigos.- Susurró Yukari y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, una parte de su mente le decía que había lastimado a su ahora ex novio, pero otra parte le decía que había sido lo mejor para los dos. Soltó un largo suspiro y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, tal vez no vería a Yuma por un par de días o más tiempo, sabía que los dos necesitarían tiempo para "superarlo".

_Por el momento... seamos sólo amigos._

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aquí un oneshot que participa en un concurso de fics ^^ bueno... no se me ocurría nada .

Pasaré a unas pqeueñas PD.

Pd. No sé cuánd actualie mis fics, no tengo ideas, no muchas ;u;

Pd2. los exámenes comen muchas ideas, lo bueno es que terminé

Pd3. Decidí hacer un Yukari/Yuma porque me encanta esa pareja y supongo que la mayoría de los fics serán Luka/alguien.

Pd4. ... voten ^^

Bueno, eso sería todo, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
